eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Sinking Sands Timeline
These quest lines start in The Sinking Sands. You'll find more quests at the same level range nearby in Maj'Dul; see the Maj'Dul Timeline. (recommended levels in brackets) Solo Series Kallon Ebbtide - on dock #Kallon's Vengeance (44) from An ornamental metal lamp at ( -2080,-223,-160 ) on the beach of Pirate's Perch (right-click and "rub") #The Gauntlet of al-Azhar (45) Chef Numair series Numair - at north croc hunter camp #Cooking Crocodiles (44) #Diggers for Dinner (47) #A Terrible Crime (46) #Scarabs and Spiders (47) Undead series Aliyyah the Embalmer - at south croc hunter camp #Unravelling the Mummies (47) #Grisly Gathering (49) #More Mummies? (49) #Osseous Investigations (49) #Undead Investigations (50) #Sul'Dal Studies (52) Beetle Herding series Xilla Beetlebinder - at top of beach path #Beetle Herding - Act I (47) #Beetle Herding - Act II #Beetle Herding - Act III #Beetle Herding - Act IV #Beetle Herding - Act V #Beetle Herding - Act VI #Beetle Herding - Act VII #Beetle Herding - Final Act Part of the Ghassan the Trader Timeline Ghassan the Trader - at dock *1. Hides for Ghassan (46) *2. Spice Delivery (46) *3. Venomous Venture (46) *4. Questionable Merchandise (47) *5. A Delicate Matter (46) *6. Another Employer (45) *7. Scorpion Scrounging (51) ** available from Ghassan after speaking with Rashad in the next quest line Rashad - start of orc highway *7. The Search Begins (48) *8. The Lonely Crypt (50) *9. The Final Piece (52) continues with Sergeant Tuskin in the Ortallian camp in Pillars of Flame Court Faction There are three major factions in Maj'Dul called Courts: The Court of Truth, Coin and Blades. Each Court has a headquarters in the city of Maj'Dul, and a representative on the beach in The Sinking Sands. To gain entry to the Court headquarters in Maj'Dul, you need 20,000 faction standing with that Court. The Sinking Sands quests listed below will give you this faction. Good standing with one of the Court factions brings the following benefits: * Gives you access to a banker, mender, broker, merchant, and quests within the Court headquarters in Maj'Dul. * Allows you to purchase a license to rent housing in Maj'Dul, and to be given the residence quest (which gives you the Call of Ro ability which is in addition to your call home). * With better faction standing, you can earn a special Title from the Court, and will be given a Court quest timeline, completion of which is necessary for the signature heroic quest Of Fate and Destiny. You can earn good standing with a Court by doing repeatable quests in The Sinking Sands, listed below. Once you reach 20,000 faction, you will not be given any more quests in the Sinking Sands, and will be directed to a new representative in Maj'Dul for further faction quests. Note: You can do all three sets of Court quests if you just want experience. However, this will be counterproductive in terms of earning faction. If Maj'Dul faction and/or residence is your goal, then choose one of the three Court NPCs, and do faction quests for that Court only. Carpet Quest (Heroic) The following quest series is heroic, but is included here for completeness. This is the quest series to earn the . El'Khazi, Purveyor of Fine Carpets - northwest of the docks in the Sinking Sands (-1320, -226, -589) #Threads of the Desert (50) #Scouring the Sands (52) #Rocky Correspondence (55) #The Spirit of Ab'Zheri (57) Fahad Nuhayd #Stopping the Flow (47) Category:Desert of Flames